Destiney Comes in Weird Packages
by Odo
Summary: I, Lilly Trusscott am here to tell the world that I am NOT in love with my old high school crush Oliver Oken! ...Even if I see him again. XxLoliverxX the old name was Why the Heck You
1. The begining

**Ok so here is something came to mind when I saw this commercial.. I know sounds dumb but it came to mind when they basically said the people that work there go and inspect the hotels and you can put your trips on line or call I know it's basically pointless but it might confuse you so READ THIS just to get that through I know sounds weird but who knows…oh and the story is based on a song from Ashley Tisdale called "Un Love You." **So plz read and review and how many people review will see if I update I know it's mean but** I want reviews...plz?**

_It was a hot May Day, you could smell flowers in neiborhoods, and see butterflies and bugs…yeah it was one of the days that Lilly Truscott hated especially the bugs. It was right after graduation and Miley and Oliver and herself were at Josh Nickel's Going Away Party since they just graduated the twelfthgrade._**(A/N: for those of you who are lazy like me and are like what? It's senior year) **

_Lilly was thinking about how her whole life has just had gone by in a blink of an eye... _

_but the thing that made her think the most is how Oliver looked so good tonight. She wondered if maybe tonight she could actually tell him that she liked him for the last four years. Just maybe he might feel the same way but Oliver was one of her true friends even if he didn't like her that way he would still be her friend…right?_

_This was why Lilly hated today. She was so confused but yet she was ok with being confused. _

_She walked back and forth out in the backyard were everybody else was inside she really needed time to think. _

'_Ok today is probably the last time I will get to see him. I'll just tell him and get it over with him.' She thought it was a good idea' he might like me we always hang out with each other every other week and maybe months but let's not look at the down side. Well he is becoming popular and he hangs out with Amber and Ashley, Wait no more he might like me and this is a risk I'm sadly willing to take end of discussion…to myself'._

_Right when she stopped talking to herself and was going to do it, she notice Oliver coming out of the house he was walking her way but,_

_he was kind of swaying... "Oh great he's drunk..." Lilly said softly she knew right then he would not remember anything she thought some more the she realized her was standing right next to her. "Hey what's up Lilly? Having fun at the, AWESOMEST PARTY EVER!!" _

_She just shook her head" how can he drink? He promised me he wouldn't do what he did at Matt Johnson's party... _

_wait he barely slurred witch means he's not that drunk…ok this is really getting on my nerves Lilly, I know you're an amazing girl you just have to-shut up!!" _

_Little did Lilly know she yelled that last part out loud. "Whoa sorry didn't know you were having that bad of a time…" "Sorry, it's not that I just have something on my mind..." "What? You can always tell me Lil I mean we have been friends since pre-school." Ok I can do this it's not that had say I have this huge passion of love for you, ok he night think I'm a stalker that might be bad plus I'm not ok here it goes._

_Lilly finally got all her thoughts together when she herd. "Are you becoming a mime cause you have like three expressions on your face per minute." _

_Oh great now he starts to slur. "Sorry, it's just that…Oliver I think I love you… I mean we have been friends since pr-school and you have always tried to be there for me and… and…" She couldn't say anymore he looked like he just saw a ghost, but right when it looked like he was going to say something they both here two girls coming down the stairs into the backyard laughing there heads off._

_Lilly was trying SO hard to fight back tears of embarrassment and heart broken since Oliver said nothing. _

_It was the only girls that loved seeing Lilly and Miley in pain Amber and Ashley._

"_Wow what a lovely speech maybe they can put it in a book." "Or maybe she could win an Oscar with __**that **__much talent." Oliver was still silent. "Sorry sweetie but Oliver would __**never**__ go out with a pathetic little fool like you." Lilly couldn't help but shear one tear. _

_Oliver was still silent. _

"_Come on Oliver lets leave her in her misery." Amber and Ashley took both Oliver's arms and hooked it with their own arms_

_. They started to walk away when Lilly herd Oliver say "Pshh, little fool what was she thinking..."_

_Right then she knew that she hated Oliver Oken and would __**never**__ talk to him again. Right after that she ran home and thank God that Miley saw and ran after her they stayed at home and at ice cream for a whole day and talked about it. _

_Lilly went to college never spoke to Oliver. He didn't even call back (or could be because she got a different phone number) _

"Lilly? Lilly? Are you alive?"

I just woke up from practically a nightmare. My nightmare was basically about…_him. _

Okay ok… If you want to know the son of a- breath Lilly your employees are looking at you weird even Max.

Ok I know what you are saying "what the heck?" And yes just roll your eyes at me cause I don't care! Yeah what know?Ok well Oliver is a…person in my life that did something to me. Yep and he hurt me very badly but I am ok.

Now Max Lexington is my best friends besides my best friend Miley Stewart slash Hannah Montana, don't tell anybody that big secret or I will hunt you down…freaking out I know you are.

Why am I talking to you I don't really know I guess I'm bored of talking to Max and my computer and everybody giving me funny looks so I will talk to you, your SO lucky!!! Ok well after the whole dumb thing with Oliver I went to college and met Max and we became instant friends.

Oh yeah he even is dating my other best friend Miley!!

Yeah for about a year now…kind of creeps me out but they look so happy together…

anyway me rambling again but anyway after I went to college me and Max decided to work at Company. We get ok money but it's really fun!! It's also fun to go and inspect the hotels…for free I might add especially the suits aw!! Love the suits!

But unfortunately I have to work on the dumb phones for now, witch is NO fun but that's ok at least I have my best friend there for me.

"Lil if you don't put the head piece on your going to be dead Mr. Big Boss is coming."

See what I mean always there for me-wait a minute?

The boss is coming?

I quickly put on the head phones and zoned back into earth YAY!! I wasn't happy cause I just had a nap and now I had to do work when I had a lunch break in like ten minutes. So being the kind person I am answered the call only until I found out who the caller was…

**ha ha cliffy yeah me I actually have a cliffhanger but being how smart you people are you probably know who the caller is or do you? Dun dun dunnnn lol!! Sorry being a little out there. But I will try to update but it just depends who comments my story!! Oh and Lilly and Max and Miley are all 22 just to let you know.**


	2. sometimes killing ppl isn't so bad

**Ok sorry I just read it over and I'm sorry I forgot to put in that Max and Lilly work at Hotels Customer Service . Sorry about that…ooh and I don't own anything except Max…boy do I wish I'm not going to describe him just imagine he's a VERY good looking boy that's blonde:D **

I put on my "Nice" mode and sprang into action as me and Max like to put it. "Hello welcome to Customer service may I help you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry… uh yes you can help me. My computer is broken down and so I saw your commercials and it said I could call so I am…"

"Is there anything you need?" This guy is really getting on my nerves.

"Uh yes I would like a place at a hotel in New York and two rooms."

"Ok were do you want to stay at." This boy is so dumb and clueless.

"Well the truth is me and my girl friends are going to New York and I want the best hotel and cheap cause **1. **I have never been to New York and **2. **Don't have the money for the nicest hotel there and I want to show her that I'm not so clueless and dumb as she says I am."

I laughed this dude is dumber than a grilled cheese sandwich. Ok I don't really interact with the customers but hey you got get some humor once in awhile right?

"Well there's a nice hotel in New York that is by the big shopping area and it's very nice and is only $70 a night and they have just put in that every room has a different theme . **(A/N) ok I have no idea because I have never been to New York and I guessed at the prices and hotel just to let you know.**

"Dude are you serious because cause she would love that and for that price, that's amazing!! That's great I Love you!!"

"Nice to know I'm loved… and yes I'm serious. I'm assuming you want it?" I'm getting really annoyed it's passed my lunch break and Max is threatening to leave to go to lunch with out me!

"Yeah, most definitely."

"Ok so you want one room?"

"NO!! Hey I maybe out of college and everything but I'm NOT into that even though my friends call me a woosy and chicken I don't want to lose my girl friend."

Wow this guy is really sweet score one for his girl friend. "Oh ok no problem let me just put it in the computer and your name?"

"Oh yeah Oliver Oken"

"WHAT!!" I accidentally yelled that really loud that everyone in our building looked at me…and it's a big place to.

"Um…is there a problem with my name?"

"No…not at all…" I am trying so hard not to yell at him and I am very proud I'm not doing it.

"Ok is that it?"

"When do you want to go..."

"In about three weeks like on Saturday."

"Ok…well your all set."

"Ok thank you very much!!"

"No problem."

"Bye"

I hung up didn't even bother saying bye hey I had to be nice to the guy I didn't want to say bye. Pshh he's got a girl friend probably has a very big chest and bleach blonde hair and snobby and thinks she's ALL THAT!!

I started getting my coat on to leave to eat with Max. But he was acting weird…he was walking away from me like he did something bad… great just put a cherry on my ice cream sundae I don't care!!

I caught him by the neck piece of his jacket "What did you do?" I said very low I almost scared myself!

"Well if I tell you will you not kill me?"

"Depends?"

"Well the thing is I kind of knew who you were going to get and I made you answer the phone on purpose cause I went in to the room were you can see color I.D and saw who it was…"

"You didn't" I said almost growling he was backing away. Yeah be afraid!!!

"Oh wait it gets better… Well Mr. Big Boss told me that I had to go to the Hotel were you told what's his face that I'm going to kill later, and told me you were to come with me. See I didn't tell him I wanted you to come he said you. "

I almost fainted. But hey it's not like I have to go the same time…_he_ is going right? I mean what are the odds?

"SO I don't have any choice in this at all?"

"Nope."

"(Sighs) well when are we going?" I said more in a growl tone making him go even furtherer.

"Well I suggested in three weeks…on Saturday."

"YOU SUGGESTED?!!"

"Ki -Kind of?"

"OM MY GO-"

Right when I was about to literally kill him my phone rang. It was Miley… Oh I have something to tell her.

"Hello?

"Lilly? Were in heavens name are you?? I have been waiting on you and Max, If I have to wait longer I'm going to explode!!"

"Well I'm coming…When I'm done with Max he won't make it cause he will be in the hospital." Ha! That got to him, he was mouthing sorry so many time while I was on the phone I thought he was saying something else.

"Why what did he do?"

"Well, when I tell you everything you'll understand oh and weir going to have a talk about your choices in boy friends too ok?"

"Come on Lilly I only said that time because I wanted to beat the crap out of him for what he did for you?!" Max is now whining I swear sometimes…

"Oh nice excuse..."

"I coming but he's not. I will see you in a minute." I said on the phone then hung up. I started to walk away when I said "I'm not done with you so don't change your phone number all of a sudden because I know were you live."

Ha ha he's scared!! Wait till I tell Miley all of this….

**Ok well that's the second chapter tell me what you think? Yeah it was pretty obvious that Oliver was going to call but anyways tell me what you think? I REALLY want comments:D **


	3. only dated one other boy

**Okey Dokey…well this is the third chapter and I know I only have eight comments but it still really means a lot to me!!! So thanks and keep doing it cause you always put a smile on my face and that means you have done a good deed so isn't that a good thing? Ok any questions just ask and yeah…enjoy!!**

I started pulling out of the parking lot and mad as heck!! How come this is all happening at once? Then right when I started to actually relax I herd a beeping noise coming out of my purse. I looked inside to see what it was and it was my cell phone. I picked it up and opened it to see a reminder in it. Miley is constantly putting things that are important to her and me in my cell phone.

The reminder was that in three weeks is MY BIRTHDAY!!!

On Sunday!!!

How could I not notice that? And I might see Oliver… oh this is just great!! I can't see him, on my birthday. Why? What have I done that has made the whole world mad at me!!!

I turn into the restraint and pulled in. I saw a brunette sitting in a booth playing with her fork.

Miley...

I sat opposite to her and said hi.

"So what did Max do that was so horrible he couldn't come to the restraint with you?"

"Something…" I didn't want to tell her right away I mean geeze women let me breath for a minute!!

"Come on…tell me or I will not stop talking about it."

Yes I know we are twenty two and still act like we are fifteen. Ok I will turn twenty two in three weeks but still.

I told her everything from the dream, to the call, to the fight, to her call, to here.

"Wow." Wow is all she can say? Not an Oh my goodness Lilly, are you alright with all of this? Or at least say how are you taking this? Nothing? Sometimes that girl…

We ordered our food and got it, but while we we're eating Miley Finally asked me a question.

"So what are you going to do about this?"

"Well I just thought that I would avoid him."

"Lilly The hotel I'm assuming is huge so your probably not going to see him I mean what are the odds."

Great she just had to say what are the odds, now I'm cursed!

"Thank you for cursing me!"

"Lilly chill, it's like a one in a million chance."

"And it was a one and a million chance that my best friend would be a huge pop sensation but she is."

"Lilly come on, he has probably changed."

"Yes and a snake can change into rabbit."

"Lilly quite getting so tense…you know I think sister is right you do need a man."

What! Ok that's just cruel and I can do fine on my own!

"No I don't need a man, men are amebas on flees on rats." **(A/N) I Saw that on grease and I agreed :)**

"Lilly come on I mean you haven't gone out with anybody since the day before you told Oliver you basically love him."

"Th-That's not true one time in college I had to bring somebody as a date to a party."

"His name?"

"Chris…"

"Maxes Brother!!"

"I was desperate!!"

I was! It's not like a guy would go out with me I mean I'm a good friend to hang out with but I guess boys don't see me as girly type even though I wear skirts…on occasion.

"Lilly just admit that you still have feelings for Oliver I mean the going out with only one person since the huge thing is a big clue."

"NO I don't have feelings for him how could you say that I mean he hurt me very bad **1.**Called me a fool and saying what was I thinking and **2.** he didn't stand up for me when the freaks that want to be cool made fun of me. Plus he has a girl friend you know I bet she has a big chest. NO matter what Oliver looks for that and maybe hair but the big thing is the chest."

I shouldn't have said that cause Miley gave me a look like I can't believe you said that mixed in what the heck.

"Did you have sugar in your breakfast this morning?"

"Just a few teaspoons."

"Lilly come on just admit you still have feelings for Oliver!"

"NO!"

Even if I did I wouldn't tell her… wait did I just tell you? No I didn't, I do not, I don't, how could I say that? I mean what in your mind would make you think that?

"Ok whatever…I'm coming right?"

"Heck yes you are if I see him and I know I won't but if I do I need you!"

"Ok… just promise me you won't do anything weird ok?"

"Wh-why would y-you say that?"

I was shocked! Ok not really I mean I have always done strange things it's apart of my charm!

"Fine…"

She should know by now I will do something…I just don't know what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guess what? It's been three weeks. Yeah...

We are at the New York airport. And just to let you know the plane ride was boring! The whole time I was listening to my ipod while Miley and Max "talk."

We just got our bags and had to help Max cause as his brother likes to put it he got high on coke.

He is so Loopy it's like he is drunk, but with coke!

We get into the cab and it's a zoo here!! Outside and inside!

Miley tries her hardest to keep her temper down while helping the drunk Max…That boy I swear sometimes…

"Wow it's big here like GIGANITC!" Then he sticks his head out the window singing

"I Love New York it's so pretty, Look all around and you will find pity like Lilly."

"Hey that's not funny!"

"Help me!" Miley yells at me and then I couldn't help but laugh!

"I'm not going to help you right now I'm enjoying this to much plus you said that you loved the guy so there."

"Hey driver person I got me a girl friend and she is pretty too."

Max really wouldn't shut up!

"But my best friend Lilly don't have a girl friend." He goes closer to him and whispers loudly "We all think she is going to be an aging cat lady with seventy five cats!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Now will you help."

Miley pleaded at me like a little girl wanting a lolly pop.

That's it, now I will help!

The cab driver finally took us to the hotel.

"I tip him with love" Max said as Miley and I took him out of the cab.

"Here's a twenty for being calm and not saying a word." I told the man.

"Happens all the time."

He told me. Wow hate to be him!

We got into the lobby when I realized I forgot the luggage but Miley being a saint, her and Max got it.

"Yes there is something very shiny in here and if you carry it you will get to see what it is."

Wow Miley is very creative. Props for her.

"I do like shiny." Max said playing with the luggage

I walked over to them while everybody else in the lobby stares…geeze people take a picture it will last longer.

"Ok since you are a saint Miles, I will check in and you two sit here and...watch him."

"Thank you I am a saint aren't I?"

"Yes Miley and everybody odors you."

"Miley Miley Miley" Max kept singing… boy, you love him as a friend hate him when he drinks coke.

I go up to the counter and check in but the thing is I forgot the keys.

Brilliant

I went back up at the desk trying so hard not to think about Oliver and praying that he won't be here in the lobby.

I got the key but while I was walking I tripped over some dumb guy's luggage.

But instead of falling on the ground somebody caught me.

I kind of found this creepy to me how I was in somebody's arms….literally

I looked up to see who it was

It was a guy with shaggy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

I knew who it was and the first thing that came to my mind I accidentally said aloud yelled it...again.

"OH MY LANTA!"

I quickly covered my mouth so i wouldn't talk anymore.

Me and my big stupid mouth!!!

**Yes I think you know who it is but does _he_ know who it is?? ****And what is _his_ reaction to what Lilly said??**

**Dun dun dunnnn. I really want comments so plz review and tell me what you think!!!**


	4. drunkin friend and a gorgeous boy

I held my mouth for like a second,

Till I realized that I looked stupid. So I quite doing that.

_Wow he still looks gorgeous…_

NO he does not; he is butt ugly and has big eyebrows

_He does not have big eyebrows you're just trying to think of an excuse_

No I'm not…Oh Shut UP!

I was very happy this time I didn't yell that out loud.

Anyway back to me in Oliver's arms. Oh isn't that fun to say…

He looked at me real funny.

Oh no! What if he isn't Oliver? Well this will definitely go in my book of craziest things I have ever done. I tried politely getting out of his arms but he wouldn't let go. He was just staring at me.

He's thinking…

_A Ha! You do like him_ _you know when he is thinking_

You can tell when a lot of people are thinking now this time shut up!

He stared at me with a puzzled look on his face, so I did what every girl would have probably done. Stare at him.

"Um …I'm sorry?"

Great just great!! He doesn't remember me I mean I look the same. Except for I had shorter hair in senior year, but he is Oliver…Hey! Him not remembering me is not a bad thing…

But Miley had to do the most intelligent thing she could have done.

"Lilly what did you do? Please tell me you have the keys or-oh…"

Great not only do I look like I just hit on somebody, this somebody won't let GO!!

"Lilly Truscott, Lilly Truscott, she is blonde." The wonderful Max kept on singing

Well at least he knows I'm blonde when he is practically drunk.

Ok the up in this is I am blonde the down Oliver knows it's me…great

And right when Max sang Lilly Truscott Oliver's very small light bulb went off

"Lilly? Is that really you? Oh my gosh Lilly I've missed you so much I-hey you're looking good."

Wow… if you ask me he is on a happy spree. He hugged me AGAIN. And asked how was I and what I'm doing till he noticed a very ticked off Miley standing right by me.

I wouldn't blame her if one of my best friends is hugging on my other best friend and me standing right next to her.

_He said your looking good_

I know I am looking good aren't I-oh no you are not getting to my head!

_I'm already in your head_

Well then get out!

_Can' do that sweetie_

You know what I'm going to ignore you because I'm the bigger person.

Are you laughing at me?

….

Ok what just happened? I came back to earth and Miley looking for Max and Oliver kissing some blonde.

Wait some blonde… Ha I was right she is a blonde and has….well you know what I'm talking about.

I quickly get away and find Miley. "Let's get out of here before we have to talk to him again."

"Whatever you say Lil."

"What do you mean whatever is say?"

"Nothing.."

While we were walking to the elevator Oliver yelled mine and Miley's name…he said my name first just incase you guys were wondering…

Oliver caught up to us. Yes! That's what I wanted…

"Hey guys I was wondering if we could all hang out at the small coffee house in the hotel tomorrow around one, I could introduce Sofia and you guys could introduce me to…"

Oh he wants to meet Max… yeah I don't think he wants to do that since what he said about him wanting to beat the crap out of him.

"Oh this is Max…He is…"

"Just a little under the weather." I had to save Miley, she looked so desperate, I hate to say it but her being desperate always makes me laugh I mean come on she's Hannah Montana.

"Oh ok…so see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Ok cool it's really nice seeing you guys I mean this is like the highlight of my vacation."

"Olli Wolli were are you?!"

"Well she is the main part of the vacation I just…see yeah guys later."

As he left we FINALLY got into the elevator. I took a deep breath in, absorbing everything that just happened. I looked over at Miley who looked really irritated.

"What?" was all I could say I mean I'm not physic I don't know why she is irritated.

"Oh I don't know it could be while you were all hugging all over Oliver I was chasing mister aging cat lady, plus you never told me there was a coffee house and you…"

Before she could say anything else Max was sound asleep on the luggage.

We immediately took him to his room and let him rest as for me and Miley unpack and talk in our room.

I know she is going to think I like Oliver…b-but I don't remember the whole ugly thing?

"So please tell me why you were staring into Oliver's eyes when he was holding you?"

Ok I know I said stare at him but I actually stared into somewere else. I couldn't help it those chocolate brown eyes there….

I DON"T LIKE HIM!!!

"It was a misunderstanding." In a way it was…

"Oh yeah come on Lilly just admit it that you do like him please."

"...Miley I don't know anymore every time I see him I get the butterflies all over again but then I think about how he hurt me, and a part of me says he has changed and then he has a girlfriend and.. and…"

Hey I'm sorry but I exploded!! I couldn't help it everything that made no sense now makes sence and Miley knows that and that is one of the reasons she is my truest and Bestest friend!!

She quickly came over to me and gave me a hug; the tears that have been holding back for five years are coming out again.

Geeze I'm a mess.

"You know what Lilly tomorrow we are going to go shopping cause **1. **Cures everything and **2. **It's January and it's snowing outside and I doubt you have noticed since you have been going crazy about this trip so yes…and you look good in winter clothes so we can eat Oliver's heart up and this time see what it tastes like.

It's winter!! Really? Wow I have been going crazy dang I do need a man and a life!

"Really? Winter? Shopping… I think I can arrange all of this"

"Ha ha I knew you would since it is your favorite time of year."

"Hey only because I look good in winter close."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley has gone to bed and I am reading a book. Joy! I'm tired of reading, so I'm going to the main floor to see if the coffee shop is still open.

Hey it's one in the morning, they have to be open.

I went to the main floor and saw a light on in the coffee house

I went inside and found somebody singing "Fergalicious"

"What in the" I whispered to myself as I here a person sing. Apparently it's a boy cause it's very low, if it's a girl…wow.

"They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo. You could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy."

What is wrong with this boy I thought as I kept walking through the café.

I tried my hardest not to be seen but I accidentally fell on something pointy cause it hurt!

"OW!" I yell stopping the person that was apparently having a good time see who was hurt.

"uh he-hello?" He sounded very nervous, wait I know that voice?

"Oliver?"

"Who's there?"

"A fairy named Puck."

"Lilly? Oh you scared me; nobody is supposed to know I work here."

"Why?"

"ca-cause…" great he is stuttering again…

"Come on tell me please it's not like I know what's up in your life?"

"Yeah I guess…see you saw Sofia right? Well we have been dating for about a year and a half and I bought her this ring."

He took this red velvet box and opened it. Seeing a small beautiful diamond ring and crushing all my positivite thoughts Miley help me gain.

"Wow…that's beautiful Oliver." At that moment I wasn't that mad, but in a few seconds I will be watch.

"Yeah it coast me a lot so I'm working here to get a little bit of money to pay it off, I have paid most of I just need a little bit more."

"Oh so she is your girl friend…well she looks like something."

"hey don't make fun of her just because she looks like a –"

"A play boy model."

"Yes, she is a very nice girl who loves me."

"Oh score one for the Olly Trolly."

"Exactly."

He had some coffee in his hand and was sipping on it.

"I'm so jealous that I don't have a boy friend that's a model.

He literally spit it out of his mouth and on to me.

"You have a boy friend?!."

"NO I was just saying that I'm just jealous of you having a model girlfriend."

"You are?"

"Well no, but it would be nice to have a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, and every were I go a girl would be jealous of me and I would just laugh at them."

He laughed at me! Oh no I'm getting butterflies Stop it Lilly No he is going to get engaged! Stop it!!

"I've missed you Lilly…a lot."

"Oh really?"

Right when I was about to say something obnoxious some dude turned on a brighter light.

"Would you two please kiss I have been watching you two for about five minutes and every time one of you talks you scoot in a little closer to one another sp please."

How embarrassing!! If I don't have a book to write about my life I'm going to get one, that little creep that will be the last thing I do I mean from what he did to me. It will take more than his gorgeous eyes to make me fall in love with him. And if he gets engaged and married I won't struggle without him.

"uh I have to go so…uh see you tomorrow Oliver."

"O-ok Lilly bye."

Boy will tomorrow feel really awkward.

**Ok this is my next chapter!!! PLZ PLZ give me comments I don't care if you write my favorite color is blue just please give me some comments it's not that hard to do you click the go button on the left. It's really simple!!! **


	5. dating a weirdo that sadly is ur friend

**Ok well I am back for those of you who read my other fic I was gone to camp for a week. And now I'm back!! I know you missed me!! Sarcasm, sarcasm!! Well I have thought about this chapter and so I hope you like it because the last chapter sucked to me!!! So enjoy and plz comment!!**

I am furious!!!

Not only was it awkward last night but now I have to go down to have coffee with him!!

I love coffee….now I hate it!!

And I'm not being a baby so don't call me it or I will hunt you down and haunt your dreams…yeah that's right I can see your knees trembling!! Ha!

Miley and I have just gone shopping so I am shopped up and boy will I get the cutest guys here I tell you!!

I open the door to our hotel and right when I opened it there was a cold breeze that came through the room. I started walking into the room to see what in the world is going on and found a note stuck to my pillow.

_Lil,_

_I know you are going to hate me when you read this but, I am exhausted from shopping with you since you had to look at every little thing to as you quote "i have to look good for the New Yorkers." So Max surprised me with a free massage at the best place in New York!!! So I am going now, I know you are hating me right now and I'm sorry but hey I need some me time and don't worry we have plenty of time to eat Oliver's heart out cause I heard he is staying here for about a month since his little girlfriend is trying to be a actress. Ha ha!! Don't worry Max is still at the hotel cause I made him stay. So don't be a player hater!!! Sorry it's a little long!!_

_Miles _

I was about to scream!!

I mean really everything she said I was going to do and what I did is true but hey I have to look good!

Right when I read that and immediately called Max, that boy has a lot of explaining to do.

…."Hello?"

"What the hell is going on!!"

"Hey Lilly, nice to talk to you, so how is your day been?"

"Oh don't do that I read the letter are you the only one with me when I have to be there with _him_"

"Come on Lilly give the man a break."

"Are you the same Max that said I'm going to beat the crap out of him so don't worry."

"I had a talk with Miley."

"And…?"

"She told me to be good and she would do something for me."

"Oh ok enough said…so you ready?"

"Uh…unless you think he would like me in my boxers yeah."

"Oh to much info there Max, just get ready and call when your done."

"you know why don't I get dressed and I call."

"Yeah ok"

I hung up and didn't say bye again, man I'm mean it makes me want to cry.

I got dressed and put make up on, ready to concur anything!!

I called Max and we were heading toward the coffee shop.We made it to the elevator till butterflies started came to my stomach.

I am NOT nervous; no it will be like old times, yeah old times…apparently Max could tell i was a little nervous

"Come on, the guys an idiot, you always handle the idiots well at work."

"Yeah well this idiot hurt me, really badly too.."

Max put his arm around my shoulder and told me that he would do something dumb that would entertain me so I needed to chill.

Yeah I can chill…yeah right now I'm frozen!!

We entered the coffee shop when we found two people giggling and being really close to each other.

Just make me vomit why don't you!!

We looked around cause I didn't want to spot them out so I let Max spot them….yeah took him awhile to do that, that Oliver spotted us before Max could even look in the middle of the room cause he likes to look at everybody from the right to the middle to the left…

"Lilly" Oliver called as he waved his hand in the air.

Sofia started to stare at her coffee and looking a little sad…aw!

That girl makes me sick!!

"Hey, Miley couldn't come she had to…to do something today."

"Yeah…something important nothing selfish like getting a massage or something cause she's not."

I hit my forehead while Oliver stared at Max for a while

"Oh ok, that's cool hey let me get you something to drink uh you to Max."

"Oh thanks you generous thing."

I whispered in his ear "You idiotic thing." Sofia was looking at Oliver who was taking a drink of his drink. Before getting up.

Well idiotic Max had to say out loud "I maybe idiotic but you still love me."

Right when he said that Oliver spit out all of his drink all over Sofia!

You couldn't help but laugh I would have but I was to busy glaring at Max.

"EW! Olli Wolly what was that for?!"

"Sorry-sorry I didn't mean to it's just that there was something in the coffee yea-yeah."

That boy is lying through his teethe it was so obvious!!

"Oh ok well go get another one and get your friends some to."

She like quoted friends what are we outsiders?

Oliver said nothing else and ran to the line to get coffee, Sofia was gazing at Oliver while he was ordering some drinks.

I swear this girl is dumber then a wheel of cheese

Right when Oliver came and gave us drinks Sofia asked us the most dumbest question ever!!

"So you two must definitely be dating right?"

"No they can't be dating." Oliver told her without any of me or Max to say anything, boy he is getting on my nerves!!!

"How do you know that?" It just started to come out I was mad and started to ramble what came to my head little did I know Max just froze there not saying a word…like a manikin.

"Well I though-"

"Well you thought nothing, you never let us say anything we could be or not you just assumed it."

"Yeah cause we are!!!" Max blurted out loud. Great now he talks!

"WHAT!!" Oliver and Myself yell at him

"Uh can you excuse me and my…..oh just come on."

I said getting really annoyed with him

"I'm flattered that you like me but hello? Miley? Remember her?"

"hey I'm only doing this because it looks like he was going insane that you have a boy friend so I thought we could say were….we're….I'm sorry I can't say it."

"Ok I new you were insane but this is going to far I mean what will Miley say and I wanted to look far a hot New Yorker not you!!

"Well excuse me for not looking hot as a New Yorker pluss Miley is way hotter than you so don't get yourself all flattered up!! And we will talk to Miley later but for right now we have to…to…ya know."

"Just kill me." I said as I looked up at the ceiling I guess this could work out but only because I want to see Oliver suffer since he did look a little mad and surprised about the whole me and Max. that's how I'm going to say it I can't even say it right.

Ooh and I can watch Sofia suffer to if Oliver's going to get mad….yeah this is going to be interesting. Hey I told you I would do something weird but this is a little farther than weird it's like crazy!!

"Hey are you alive? I mean there was like seven expressions on your face in like a minute."

Were have I herd that before…

"Well obviously and right know I wish I wasn't but come on we don't want to leave them now do we?"

"Well they kind of look like they don't really mind if we're gone so…can we leave?"

I looked over and saw Oliver whispering something in Sofia's ear and making her laugh

Just make me even more sicker than I already am.

Ya nasty!!!

"No we are not going to leave we will be the mature people and stay."

After that Max and I Laughed!!!

I mean us mature?

Yeah right!!

Especially Max!

Right when Max and I started to laugh I guess we laughed pretty loud because Oliver and Sofia looked over at us and Sofia smiled at us and something to Oliver that made him back away from her ear….oh darn I bet she was sad!!

Me and Max stopped laughing and went back to the table. I was very quite...

I was a little confused but hey this isn't the first

Sofia finally cracked the silence and said "So are you two a couple or what cause you two are so cute!!"

Right after she said that Maxes eyes went wide, I wonder what Miley would say to that...

I tried so hard not to gag and I could tell Max did to.

"Yeah we are…" was all Max could say. Heck it was better than what I was going to say…what I was going to say would have not been pretty

Sofia squealed constantly after Max said…what he said

"I knew it! I just new sometimes I get these things."

That's when my eyes went wide!

"Oh really? I-"

"Oh look at the time I think me and Sofia better be going now, come on Sofia."

He called to her like a annoyed kid trying to go home geeze wonder what's up with him?

Wait scratch that I DON'T want to know what's up with him I don't even care he is worthless in my eyes

…right?

Oh dumb butterflies!!! I hate you

Wait I don't have butterflies for him nope zip none what's so ever

Man I'm confused again…well the up side to all of this is-

_Where you are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I miss you quite terribly." _

Crap, were is my phone

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

Wait feeling something could it be?

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but _

_Here in your arms. _

Found it!!

"Hello?"

"Hey it's your besest best friend!!! Sorry I couldn't come I just needed some Miley time but other than that I should be able to come the rest of the time. So…did I miss anything?"

"Oh you missed something alright."

"Lilly? What happened?"

"Tell you when you get back here."

"I'm already here in the room."

"Oh ok then we will be right up.."

Great how will I tell her that me and Max are…_together _when we are around Oliver and Sofia, Sofia automatically thought we already we're _together_ Oliver is I think jealous I'm getting butterflies and on top of that Max just had coffee so in about ten minutes he will be worse than him drinking coke.

Oh yeah she will take this whole thing well…

**Ok Plz comment!!! This time tell me what's your favorite animal!!! Lol!! Hey as long as I get comments I'm fine with that, I might right another one tonight only because I'm bored right now and I have been thinking of what's going to happened and yeah so enjoy!!!**


	6. Sometimes your head needs to shut up!

**Ok sorry I didn't update sooner I got busy all of a sudden, strange how that happens??!! Well Today I KNOW I will have time to write to so I will even if it's one clock in the morning I will write!!! Just to let you know, and so enjoy!!!**

Ok well Max and I told Miley the whole story…yeah she took it better than I thought she would have if you can say that!

Well I have escaped from the hotel!!! And I am very proud of myself since Miley was having the most massive anger strike I have ever seen! The only thing I think she did like was the whole Max saying Miley is hotter than me….whatever!!!

Well I have escaped and I am going somewhere were no one can find me!!!

…yeah, I have no idea were that is but I will find it, just not yet…

I grabbed a cab and told him to take me to the nearest movie theater!!!

Cause eating popcorn watching a chic flic is every girls dream…just need the ice cream!!! **(A/N ain't that the truth!!)**

I arrived at the movie theater and man was it huge!!!

It was so big I thought Hannah Montana's secret million dollar house was like a normal house compared to this thing…just wow!!! **(A/N yeah I'm making her a little ditzy!)**

I went inside and looked at the movies…there was "Licensed to Wed" and "I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry" wow…wonder what to watch.

Well…I herd that Licensed to Wed sounds funny so what the hey!!!

I got the tickets and went to the line to get popcorn and drinks

Then I went to get me a seat! Oh Boy get excited!!! Well as I just sat down I put my popcorn in a seat so it looked like I was sitting be somebody.

All of a sudden popcorn flew into my hands hearing "sorry about that."

Then mumbling but not very happy mumbling

then "Well if you weren't that fat maybe I could move but no just order seven boxes of popcorn and five boxes of candy??!! Dang!!!"

Then the mumbling came quite clear with a do you want me to give you a come back? And then a "No sir…"

Right when he said that a man about my age walked down my isle. Right when I herd foot steps my phone started to ring so I quickly turned it off but I had slippery hands so I accidentally dropped my phone.

Yeah for buttery popcorn!!

But right when I dropped it I herd

"Uh… were did my popcorn go? Hey do you have my popcorn? Sorry about this, hey is anybody sitting there I know I'm going to be sitting by you but I'm desperate and I don't want to walk over there."

I looked up to be face to face with…Oliver!!!

"Lilly? What are you doing here?!!" As he took a seat by me.

"I was going to ask the same question, but I am…having some me time…yup that's what I am doing not up to something nope!!"

Great totally gave him a HUGE clue yeah I'm smart…

"Wait why are you watching this? And where's Sofia?? Huh??"

"Gosh ask questions much? And I had to escape from her I mean sometimes she can be…but I bet you know what I mean since you and Max are…a thing, but I could have sworn Miley and him were going out because it looked like it to-"

"Well ya know between you and me I think Miley is jealous of me because ya know her being H.M. and being beautiful and always getting the guys and-"

"Lilly! Don't so this again I hated it when you did it back then, you _are_ beautiful and you _are _great to hang out with you always make people laugh you are SO much fun to hang out with and you can always make me laugh and put a smile on my face."

"You're just saying what you said back then…but you are making me feel a little better."

"Good…I hoped it did…"

NO!! dumb butterflies I hate you oh so very much!! My heart will  
NOT be broken again and make me hate myself!! No...but his chocolate brown eyes…who am I kiddin' I still want Oliver back…as a friend!

_Ha! I was right!!_

Crap! No you didn't here me say that!

_Oh but I think I did!!_

What is happening to me!! It's like I have gone somewhere were my eighteen year old brain is taking over me!! Help!!

_Uh no it's true love baby!!_

It is not I just said I wanted to be friends again! and how the heck are you my brain when I don't even act like you?

_Yes you do, you did a few weeks ago…you act like me when your hyper! _

Oh hell No!! I can't be hyper because I'm…loopy and weird loopy

_That's life Hun!_

Oh Shut up!!

I apparently said that out loud and yeah…

"Fine I can move if you want Lil-"

"Nostay, I'mfineyouicandothisiwantotwatchthismoviedon'tyou?!!"

He looked at me really funny and his mouth dropped but I don't get why?

"..You had ice tea before you came here didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"About three little packs of sugar."

"Nope I put in four when Miley wasn't looking I mean come on it tastes SO much better with four."

"- Laughs- now that's the Lilly we all love."

"Well I hope I am the one and only."

"Yeah let's hope!"

Then the movie started it was good except there were some séance in the movie and well lets just say I felt very uncomfortable sitting by Oliver but he was to into the movie witch kind of creeped me out.

_So are you happy that you two are becoming friends again?_

I don't know I mean i don't want to start liking him again..

_To late_

I don't like him!!!

_Ok if you don't like him then how come you have only gone out with one guy in five years and it was Maxes brother!_

Hey everybody thinks I'm a tom boy and I'm not sometime I can be girly…at certain times!!

_Like right now?_

What?

_You are wearing high heels!!_

-Groans- I am not becoming a girly girl just to find a boy and I am not going to starting falling in love with Oliver again!!

…_you said it not me…_

End of discussion!!

And guess what I said that out loud to…man I have got to quite being a loud mouth!!

"What discussion? Did I say something I have no idea I said?"

"Well you are Oliver…"

"But…but oh forget it! Hey do you want to grab a bight to eat I mean since the movie is over, but unless you have other plans.."

"No I don't have other plans but what about Sofia? Doesn't a good actress need a lot of whatever they need?"

"Yeah well I can see her everyday but I haven't seen you in five years, since what happened after graduate-"

"Sure, but if we want to get somewhere we need to go now since we are in the Big Apple!"

Heck I was NOT going to let him say that in front of me cause I would have done something Miley like something weird and strange …I need to make work friends!

Oliver took me to a nice sit down but yet it was fast food restraint.

It was nice…

_Ooh…nice?!_

Shut up!!

_You know you want him!!_

How is all of a sudden you happen to say what you think I actually feel and I'm listening?!

_Because you're SO nervous that you are actually listening to yourself!_

Whoa…your right! I have hit rock bottom!

As we are sitting down waiting I take off my shoes cause stupid me wore high heels!

"What cha doing?

"What do you mean?

"I mean all of a sudden you seemed all weird and now your all relaxed??"

Like how does he know that?

"Well if you are dying to find out."

"Oh I am."

"I am wearing high heels."

And he did I huge gasp!! Ha ha so funny…

"You…wearing high heels…were has this world come to?"

"So? What's the worst thing about high heels?"

"You wearing them.

"Excuse me?"

"Well it doesn't seem like you.."

Right when he said that we got our food, He ordered cheesy fries!!! The greatest thing god ever created!!!

"You got cheesy fries? You haven't had those since…like ninth grade."

"Well during college my hommies got some of these and I remember having them with you and then I started to eat them all the time!!!"

"My hommies? I mean really Oliver act like and adult."

"Oh and your telling me that you act mature?"

After that we both started laughing like crazy…like good old times..

"Ok fine you caught me there but sometimes."

"Which is very rare.."

"Exactly!"

I took one of the cheese fries with the most cheese and looked at it…

"Hey Oliver you said you loved these things right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…you got something right there."

I put all the cheese all over his cheeks and a little bit on his nose

"Oh you did not just do that to me cause if you did your shirt would be covered in cheese sauce."

And if you did guess already…yeah he poured ALL the cheese on me…we started laughing and everything till we herd something…

"Olli Wolli what are you doing here with another woman." A huge voice boomed in our ears.

Sofia…

"So, It's Lilly and we were just catching up on old times." (A/N so is a nickname for sofia just to let you know.)

"Oh so you're telling me that you two use to cover each other in stuff all the time?"

We looked at each other and said "yeah." At the same time

"Well sorry to ruin you little "party" but rain check girly you have to ask MY permission to hang out with MY boyfriend is that understood."

"Sofia I was th-"

"Just come on Oliver you have a lot of explaining to do.."

I watched as they left and ran to the bathroom and no not to cry but to wipe the cheese off of me…then I talked to myself and yes I have hit rock bottom!!

_Oh his girlfriend is jealous and Oliver was standing up for you, sounds like he has changed_

Only cause he probably didn't want to see me get upset

…_yeah cause that's what he was looking at_

yes he probably was I just don't want to get hurt again

_So your going to let him walk on by without even saying I just want to be friends?_

It's more complicated than that

_I know how complicated it is I am your brain!!_

But-

_You know you want to be friends with him so do it or I will…start ranting on and on of how you and Max look hot together!!_

You wouldn't

_Try me I'm you remember_

…I guess you have a point there

_Yes I do!_

I SO need to talk to Miley!

**Ok that was that I am going to try my hardest to write another chapter but if I can't I'm very sorry I am a slow typer and I can't spell so it's hard for me to write but I still have chapters so I guess that's good, right? Well it's comment time and still tell me what you think about it!! Plz!! And anybody who reads this plz don't just click out and go read something else plz comment and yes I am desperate but not that desperate! **


	7. Secret Agents Back in Action!

Ok well yeah I told Miley everything and all she did was drop her mouth

Oh yeah I could see she understood and is thinking of helping me!!!

"Well…" is she going to say anything? I mean common!!

"Wow…"

"Miley!!"

"What?"

Is she that dumb?

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"I'm absorbing it all I guess."

"What?"

"Ok you try to be me for a minute ok? You have the most amazing best friend right and boyfriend, your best friend and boyfriend work at the same company, they let you go down to New York with them. But while you're on the plane your boyfriend gets all loony, and has to take care of him all by yourself because your best friend was nervous and never told you that she new the guy that hurt her was coming too. Then your best friend and boyfriend go to a little lunch thing with him and his so called girlfriend and make them believe that they are going out! Now how would that make you feel? Huh? Then you start giving them what for when your best friend sneaks out and spend her hole freakin' day with the guy she says she doesn't like anymore!! Now tell me how would you take all of this?"

Wow never new Miley could talk that long…well it _is _Miley

"…Well?"

I not seeing any trouble in talking and I don't care if she is mad I'm not talking! ...Fine

"Uh well when you put all of this mess like that it makes it like…"

"Like a soup you know?

"Yeah.."

"Lilly soups aren't supposed to be real!"

"Says the woman who is Miley slash Hannah Montana!!"

Geeze make me feel worse than I already am…what am I going to do?

"…Look I will try to think of something but Lilly…I.."

"No I know what you're thinking I bringing max into this when it's non of his business let alone he is already taken."

"Couldn't have said it better myself…Lilly we _will_ get through this and we _will_ get this situation fixed before we leave."

"When will that be?"

"Still working on that."

"...Secret Agents, Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott."

"Back in Action!"

When we were about sixteen we call our selves 'Secret Agents' cause we would help people find there match…we we're like only we weren't online.

So this should be even more interesting.

**Making a next chap on the way. I know it's short but I just realize there is going to be a lot of chapters and I am an idiot for picking a story outline like this so there might just be a short chapter then a normal chapter and sometimes a long chapter just whatever I feel like doing:)**


	8. Max beting and I confused

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I had to do something and go somewhere so I know its 10:46 but hey I'm up and that's that so I hope you like this!!!**

After Miley and I thought some more I decided to give up for today so I went to the book store.

Yes I am a book worm for your information and guess what I like reading especially in the rain but you didn't need to know that.

After I went to the book store I came into my room to see Miley and Max making out on my bed…yeah an interesting sight to see.

So I quietly got my swim suit and am now trying out the tropical theme pool

Oh yeah get excited!!

I start to do a backstroke when I got the urge of a seven year old and started to splash everywhere.

Yes I have the personality of a seven year old so sew me.

"Uh...is anybody in here?"

Right when I herd that I stop automatically.

Awkward…

"Uh sorry I didn't know other people swim at midnight."

I turn my head seeing Oliver again what is he stalking me or something it's like everywhere I go he is there

what a coincidence…

"Lilly? Again? Geeze everywhere I turn your right there, it's like we're stalking each other."

Whoa…that's just creepy

Oliver jumped in and made a huge cannonball which splashed all over me!

"Yeah weird how that happens hey I have to go so I will see you later."

"Lilly plz stay? I promise I won't bight you."

I don't want to stay I'm in a two piece for crying out loud and all your in is swim pants yeah I'm feeling very awkward!

"Hey I brought something incase somebody was here."

He started getting out of the pool to get something

"You bring toys to play with random people."

"Well no but I just like playing catch with people and I-"

"Ah ha! Found her you owe me ten dollars."

"I didn't even bet with you and even if she was here we we're still going to get into the pool cause somebody has to relax."

"Hey it's not my fault I-Oliver you're here?"

Right when Oliver tuned around Miley saw him instantly

Wonder what's going through her mind right now…

"Hey Miley. Max right?"

"Yeah so why are you here?"

"Getting away from stressed out girlfriend, you?'

"I am chillin' out with my girlfriend." As he puts his arm around Miley

Crap!

"What?" Oliver said as Miley automatically shoved his hand down.

And all that's going through my mind right now is:

Crap, crap, crap, crap!

"Yeah me and Max broke up he started liking Miley and so I broke up with him."

"And you're cool about this?"

"Yeah, sure I realized that Max wasn't the one."

I winked over to the two people who had there mouths open the whole time

Of course after that Miley had a huge grin on her face after that cause she didn't have to share 'Her Man' as she likes to call him

"Oh ok…hey does anybody want to play ketch?"

"Yeah we can like a monkey in the middle sort of thing."

"What?" Miley, Oliver and I said at the same time

"Ok see Miley and Lilly are trying to pass the ball to each other but one of us is trying to stop one of them got it?"

I sort of got it

Hey I'm in a pool like I'm going to pay attention on anything

"Ok sounds good to me Lilly is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure ok."

Ok I was paying attention to the fact I knew who was going to be my partner

Just guess I know you people aren't that dumb

Well if think Oliver then…yep

"Well I will try to get it from Miley and Oliver will try to get it from Lilly."

As Miley and I got on opposite sides of the pool I just couldn't help but feel butterflies in me

Damn you butterflies!

I look up seeing Oliver looking at me with a huge grin on his face

"You're going down Truscott."

"Whatever Oken, hey I thought you can't hang out with me anymore."

"Yeah well Sofia is one of those girls that get mad at you for ten minutes and then is all like nothing ever happened."

"I hate those people they get on my nerves."

"Yeah…"

Right when Oliver was about to say something Max called out

"Truscott, Oken, ready?

"Yep." I yelled out and

then we we're playing the game but while we we're play i realized that all the anger and pain that Oliver caused me went away.

I mean I forgot how much fun he was and playful and how so badly he just wanted everybody to be happy and not to fight…the one I fell in love with but I'm not going down that road again.

As I tried to ketch the ball Oliver caught it by jumping high in the air.

He came up from the water looking at me, soaking wet with water dripping out of his hair and then he looked up at me with his eyes sparkling like crazy.

"Here." He whispered so no one could here him giving me the ball

"But your letting me and Miley win and make Max get angry at you."

"Well I guess that's just a risk I'm willing to take."

And right then in and there was when I realized:

I Lilly Truscott am still in love with Oliver Oken

Corney right?

But I know he is only being nice like that to me because we haven't scene each other in so long that he will try his hardest to keep in touch because after all we have been friends since pre-school.

As I take the ball from his hands Oliver goes

"That's not fair it got out of my hand when I went into the water it should automatically be mine."

"Well you should have thought of that when you jumped so high for this small thing."

I said dangling the ball in his face

We do make a pretty good team when we want to convince people at things

"What?"

I herd Max in the background but I couldn't see cause Oliver's back was in front of me

I also herd Miley 'ha' in his face then Oliver moved and I saw Max dunk Miley and i have to say that was pretty funny!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley and I went back to the room when she shut the door and looked at me like I have an idea up my sleeve or something.

"What was all that not fair stuff with Oliver cause I know he caught it I saw him hold it when he went under water."

"Well I guess you didn't look that well Miley."

I said changing on my bed listening to Miley as she started to change in the bathroom

"Bull Lilly I know you and Oliver we're talking I noticed because right when he got up from the water it took him awhile to turn around."

"He was telling me something…" he was it's not like I'm lying

"LILLY tell me!"

Great she knows I'm hiding something from her and when she can sense it she gets pissed.

As I finished getting dressed I sat on the bed listening to Miley

"Miley it's nothing he just gave me the ball that's all."

"Yeah well you had a smile on your face when you threw me the ball I saw that too ya know."

"What were you doing examining me?"

"Kind of, when it is Oliver and you were smiling I need to know."

I said nothing I don't want to tell her I looked right into his eye's and fell in love with him all over again.

"…You have feelings for him again don't you?"

She said as she came out of the bathroom combing her hair

"Well…not all of the feelings like I had." i can't keep anything from her she reads me like a book and she is like my sister what else am i supposed to do?

"Aww Lilly!" she said giving me a hug

What?! I thought she was going to say lets not go down this road again Lilly like she did when I was seventeen and Lucas asked me out again.

"I thought you were going to give me a big lecture of how not too."

"You can have feelings for a guy Lilly it's natural, just don't go telling him your feelings right away like you did last time."

"I won't this time I will just be friendly to him and that's all."

"Ok you go Lilly…it's just how will you tell Max?"

Great the drama never ends!

Damn you drama!

He said Oliver was bad news and the whole crap thing and how he is going to get him at the right moment

Whatever that means…

**Ok well I'm tired and I have finished two in a day and I am very happy I am also happy that I have twenty reviews!! The big 2-0!! So keep them coming I don't care if you go 'I like pie and the story' just review and tell me how it is going plz?!!**


	9. puffy dresses and me killing myself

Well I have decided to not tell Max because that would just be well

…not good he would probably start yelling' what' and 'what the hell didn't you tell me he hurt you are you blind?'

Yeah I don't want to start telling a guy about how I am feeling especially to Max

Well Miley told me last night that since she has been eating all this food that she had to do something to make her lose weight!!

I know even though she has a perfect body she says that she needs to lose weight. Yes I was shocked to!

Well Miley told me that she was going to go for a jog early the next morning so I said 'hey why not do it with her.'

So I am up at 6:30 in the morning ready to jog, and yes I can barley keep my eye lids open.

We are dressed to go when Miley told me that she is going to get some coffee at the coffee shop

So being me and being a coffee fanatic I went with her to go get something to drink too

But lucky for us we found somebody reading the news paper…Oliver

Who the heck reads the newspaper at 6:30 in the morning?

Oh yeah I was ecstatic! I mean seeing Oliver yeah…

But to make the whole event even greater the lovely Sofia came over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him his coffee. How thoughtful!

I was being sarcastic with the whole lovely thing and the thoughtful thing so I hope you caught that.

Well I looked over at Miley because we just entered the café and we stopped and decided to stare at the lovely couple

And I don't care what your mother says about staring is rude I say 'ba humbug!'

"Lets sneak over to the cashier no wait we can crawl over to the cashier." I said whispering to Miley so Oliver and his _friend_ wouldn't here us and, I am very happy she caught on to that too.

"Ok I get the whisper thing but the crawling thing is just stupid."

"Hey that is a very nice idea."

"Yeah and Maxes idea to go bungee jumping off the leaning tower a piza is a great honeymoon idea too."

Max sometimes I swear…

"Fine I see your point but mine isn't as stupid as his."

"Close to it."

"Whatever you're just jealous that you don't get great ideas like I do."

Yeah I know we sound immature adults but hey that's us, we can't even say we're adults without laughing cause we know we are immature.

Miley drops the subject and walks over to the cashier and orders us some coffee

Oliver isn't noticing this is great! Well it _is_ Oliver…

"Lilly? Miley?"

Great he saw us…see my crawling idea would have saved us but no…

"Oliver? Oh sorry we didn't see you over there."

Wow Miley is a good actress, well she is Hannah Montana..

It looked like Oliver was going to say something but Sofia had to barge in

"Lilly, Miley just the two girlies I was looking for."

Girlies? Yeah Miley and I looked at each other while Oliver rolled his eyes

"Well Lilly I am so sorry about the other day I'm just so over protective over my Olly Wolly and I just snapped and yes my anger did get the best of me."

Wow is all I can say…

I was about to tell her off and ask her what would she think Oliver and I would do, but Miley nudged me to forgive her.

"It's ok."

"Well to show you how bad I feel I want to give you guys tickets to a party for actors and actresses only, it's in about three weeks. On a Saturday, here's four tickets because you have to have a date and I wouldn't want Miley to miss out."

That little cheesy headed no good son of a-

"Well it's not actually a party it's a ball."

"A ball? You mean puffy dresses, lot of make up, high heels, putting hair up kind of balls?"

This woman wanted to kill me! I am not like those girls that like to do all that. Never have never will!

I looked at Miley and Oliver with pleading faces and I was about to say something when Miley interrupted me.

"We would love to go right Lilly?"

"Actually I can't I don't have a date."

"Oh right Oliver told me about your break up with Max must be heart breaking to know your best friend took your boyfriend."

Not really, but I looked over at Miley and saw guilt in her face

Great, even though she never took him away from me she is still guilty

"No I'm ok with that Max and I we're never really that into each other anyway."

Hey it's true some what true...

"Oh ok your such a better friend than I am."

Ain't that the truth!

"Come on Lilly please? They will have figure sandwiches."

Damn you Oliver for you knowing the one food I have wanted to taste since sixth grade!

"Well I do-"

"Uh two coffees's to go."

Thank goodness our coffee's were finished

"Oh well I guess we will see you guys later then."

"Ok by guys." Oliver said as I quickly went to my drink to gulp it down

Geeze how long does it take to make a latté? I mean really people…

"Well let's go."

I said as we walked out the door

Yep I know the whole conversation on this jog

Me not going to the ball

Like I said before damn you drama!!

**Ok well I will try to get another chapter in before tomorrow but if I don't sorry people cause I might have something going on or I'm lazy but hey I am trying to have a life to ya know but I want fic done so I will try to finish it as soon as possible so plz tell me what you think and If I spelt stuff wrong sorry I'm not a great speller. So you know what to do :)**


	10. guys and their video games

**Ok so I was reading over my fic and realized that Lilly is a little to sarcastic so I'm going to try and make this a little different tell me what you think and when your done you know what to do when your done and no it is not clicking the back button it's clicking the review button :)**

We started to run for awhile…

Nothing, total silence

Then out of no where Miley said something I had a feeling she would say

"Why aren't you coming Lilly I don't want to be there alone with Max, Oliver, and Sofiia. Plus you like wearing dresses… sometimes but you still wear them, please Lilly!"

Miley whined as we are turned a corner. The sun was coming up and the weather was just right so I was almost feeling good.

I took a deep breath and thought about everything that happened this morning and how we we're now invited to a ball. I wondered if I had any extra money to buy a dress but I still couldn't go because I still don't have a boy friend.

I still didn't get that. I mean it's not like every girl has a boyfriend some woman never have a boyfriend or a husband and still have a good life…but I wonder if their happy?

"Miley if you didn't get it before you have to have a boyfriend and if you haven't notice I'm single."

"Yes I have notice, but I was thinking while we started this walk, don't you have a cousin that lives in New York, you know the hot one with black hair and a great smile…"

As Miley caught herself in a gaze I started to think about my cousin…Frank, he came to Malibu one time for a business trip and hung out with Miley, Max and I and Miley wouldn't stop talking about him and his gorgeous smile.

"Frank? What about him?"

"You could ask him to be your date."

"Yeah but I don't want to ask my cousin it would just be weird."

"Please Lilly, do it for me please!"

As Miley started to beg I got out my phone and scrolled down my numbers and found Franks and started to call him.

I herd ringing….

"Hello?"

I herd from the other line. Oh I forgot it was early in the morning. But he didn't sound tired.

"Frank? Is that you?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh ok good."

"Uh…who are you?"

"You didn't check your color I.D did you?"

"No and again who are you?"

"Lilly! As in Lilly Truscott!"

"Lilly?! Oh dude why didn't you say so? Geeze how are wait where are you?"

I could here people in the background. Sounded like a bunch of other guys.

"Hey Frank good to know that you still remember my voice, but I'm in New York right now."

"Sorry about that…Wait you're here? Now? Dude come to my apartment were playing killing video games!!"

"Uh…kind of busy!"

I said as I turned another corner with Miley. She kept on looking at me and saying for me to tell him how much we miss him but I rather not.

"What are you doing?"

He said as we jogged paced some dog. I herd some guy in the background again but this time his voice was all 'Lilly? Give me that man; I want to talk to her!' I couldn't put my finger on who it was but apparently that person new me.

"Fine…Lilly somebody wants to talk to you." Frank said giving the phone to somebody.

"Lilly?!"

"Somebody?!" I said in the same voice as he did I knew it was a boy but didn't know who it was.

'Who is it?' Miley mouthed to me as I started to talk to this person.

"Gosh Lilly I haven't talked to you in what two or three years and you still don't remember me?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Gosh fine I won't even say my name then, so how's Max?"

"Oh he's good he-Trevor?"

"Yes?"

"Trevor? Who the heck is Trevor?" Miley said as she stopped on getting on to the sidewalk.

I put the phone right agents my chest so he couldn't here. "Trevor went to school with Max and I, He is the one you call the 'really hot guy' in the picture with Max and I in girl dresses."

"Oh the one with brownish hair and blonde high lights… What?"

Can't believe she looks at that stuff…

"Yes." As I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"So somebody thinks I'm hot huh?"

"Uh…nope." I say trying to stall

"Yeah whatever hey can we get together for breakfast or lunch, man I haven't seen you in for so long. Wait is Max here too?"

"Yeah." I say as Miley and I start walking now instead of jogging.

"Hey so is that one cute girl with you too? What was her name Miley right?"

"Hey that's Maxes girl so I don't think you should say that especially when Max is here."

"All right! Go Max!"

As I roll my eyes and take a deep breath Trevor has always been the one looking for girls which ones hotter, which one is more his 'type' and his favorite which one had it all. I never found out what 'had it all' was and I don't really want to know.

"Ok why don't I call you in a few hours and we can go somewhere?"

"Sounds good to me." Before I was about to say good bye and start to jog again Miley took the phone out of my hands.

"Hi this is Miley, Lilly's best friend, yeah we are going to a party well it's actually a ball and she was calling to ask Frank if he wanted to be her escort but since you're on the phone why don't you be her escort?"

I couldn't believe she just did that!

Why would she do that I wanted Frank more than Trevor cause Trevor will ditch me and go for any girl he sees Frank no, he would be there for me and stay with me.

"Uh hu…actually yeah…sure…will tell her…bye."

"Well you should be thanking me right now."

"Thanking you I should be hating you."

"What? I just got you a date with a hot guy."

"A hot guy that ditches you when he sees hotter girl."

"Whatever, oh and he told me to tell you that he will be the best escort you have ever had."

"And why..?"

"Becuase he-"

"So he can be my escort for a few minutes and then see hot girls all dressed up and ditch me."

"No that's not true Lilly I have changed." I twirl around seeing Trevor there. My has he changed he looks better than he did last time I saw him, and I thought he couldn't look better last time I saw him .

I look over to Miley with her mouth open wide. Yeah I know she is thinking it too.

"What do you mean you have changed?"

"I have gotten engaged."

"Aww!" I say as I wrap him in a hug.

"So don't worry I won't look for any girls believe me."

"Ok…thank you." I say as I let go of him.

"Yeah my girlfriend is happy about that to I mean I changed for her."

" Nice…Why are you here?"

"Didn't Miley tell you Franks apartment is right there." He says pointing to a nice looking area.

"No Miley did not tell me."

"Well I was trying to but you were to busy getting mad."

"Whatever."

"So can we go eat now?" Pointing to a direction to somewhere.

"We have to go change Trevor! Plus we have to go wake up Max. Gosh...I will just call you when we're ready."

"Ok fine."

As we said our good bye's Miley and I started to walk to the hotel instead of jog. I now thought about how now I have a date but now I need a dress, somebody to do my hair, and accessories.

Great now what am I going to do now?

**Ok is it bad, horrible, so bad your eyes hurt, exedra, exedra.**

**Tell me what you think and everything. :)**

**I love to read what you think!!**


	11. sweat shirts and Hannah Montana

**Ok well I have not written this in a while because I think in all honest it sucks! But I am going to change a few things just that Oliver is pulling on to Lilly to quickly changing that, She is a little to sarcastic changing that, and making the story sound better than it was so bare with me and lets see how this thing turns out!!**

"There." I sigh taking a deep breath. It's been a week since I saw Trevor and the whole going on a walk with Miley. I just can't stop thinking something is going to happen but I am blocking that out of my head for now. But you now when life brings you down the most and you have nothing to do cause your best friend had a last minute thing to be a pop star and cause your other friend is sleeping like a hog cause he is a idiot? Well I guess you don't know what to do…SHOP!

Well I'm not like those girls that go and buy dresses that are millions of dollars just to look good. No I go and buy hats, yeah I know hats nobody really wears hats but I love wearing hats even at the age of twenty two I still love wearing hats.

I pull on my scarf and coat, and go over to the table with my jacket on it. I pick it up and put it on while getting my coffee, I made earlier this morning. As I got off the elevator I opened the door to outside, which I should have never done because it is freezing out there.

I hate the winter it's cold and dark, and who wants to feel like that? It's just horrible.

I stand on the sidewalk looking for a taxi. After a few minutes of trying my whole body is numb of the cold, yeah that's how cold it is!

I lean back and forth to try and get some heat in me if I can, when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I could barley feel it so I ignored it. About a few seconds later a felt it again only before I could turn around I saw a head pop up at me to come face to face with Oliver. Great when I was just relaxing and trying to get over him, he comes and pops right up at me.

"Lilly, good I thought it was you." He said shivering to the cold. I looked up at him to see his hands scrunched up in his pockets. "Yes it's me a very cold, cranky, and very tired Lilly Truscott." "Well Lilly Truscott would you like to go to the New York Giants game with me today?"

"You're joking right? I mean it's like bellow zero." I said pulling on my scarf. "Yeah I know it's just that Sofia has an actor's thing, and she hates football and I know you like it…well did like it and...and just please come with me!" He begged like a six year old, begging for a toy at the store.

"Oliver it's freezing out here!" "Yes I know but they have stores at the game and I know they have sweat shirts there so you can buy like six and be warmer than a bear."

"A bear, I will look pregnant in six sweat shirts." "Not if you only buy three."

I do not want to go I mean it's freezing for one and two I want to go shopping. "But I was going to go shopping cause somebody had a last minute." "Oh miss best of both worlds?" "Yep." I said waving my hand in the air. "Ok how about I make a deal with you, if you go to the game I will do whatever you want me to do tomorrow because Sofia has acting things till the ball and everything, so I have plenty of Oliver time." "Good to know, so you will do whatever I want…even hold bags?"

Ha! I got him he is looking at me with and wide eye expression. Ever since Miley and I went to the mall middle school and high school, Oliver was the one always holding the bags. He hated it so much that he would glare every time we looked at him or if we asked what looked good on us. Aw those were the good old days...

Oliver started to groan and I just smiled at him remembering prom shopping. "Why must you torture me again?" He said still with his hands in his pockets. "Hey you said anything, hey it's not my fault you hit rock bottom cause your girlfriend is in theater and all that weird stuff and you have nothing to do." I said pulling my hands deeper in my pockets; it was getting colder by the minute.

"…Fine you win." "Ha!" while I said that I noticed that I saw my breath and looked at Oliver "We better go now so I can buy those tacky sweat shirts." "There not tacky I have like five in my suitcase." Oliver said waving his hand in the air trying to get a taxi.

As I felt the cold breeze come upon me I realized this might just be an interesting day.

Cheesy I know but come on it's the Giants game!

As we got there I ran inside to feel warmth from the air conditioning, and boy did it feel good! As I sucked in my breath Oliver came up behind me "I do that all the time when I come here." "Wait." I stopped "Did you com here yesterday? They didn't even play yesterday…" "No why would I do something stupid like that..."

Yeah you think I believed him. Right after he said that a scrawny old man in a dark green suit, with a mop looked over to us and said. "Hey Oliver long time no see right?" He said with a wink.

As I shook my head I heard cameras being flashed. 'Hannah Montana please come back' many photographers were running down the hall chasing a blonde with jeans on and a nice fuzzy white sweater.

Hey I bought her that! Oh yeah she wears that being Hannah aren't I a style Icon! Don't you dare laugh it could happen!

As Miley ran she past us, then backed up and squinted her eyes to get a better look at us "Lilly? Oliver?" She said and ran to us hugging me. "Oh thank you saved m-wait why are you here?" "Just come on!" I said as we all ran to the souvenir store.

Oh this day is going to be more interesting then I thought

…yeah it's going to be one heck of a day!

**Ok crappy ending but I'm tired I'll finish there day tomorrow. Tell me what you think oh and especially if you like it better this way or the other way. Review time!!**


	12. lookin pregnant and being confused

"No Way am I wearing this! I look pregnant!"

Miley yelled at the top of her lungs right near the entrance to the game. As we looked around people kept looking at us, especially the boys and smiling a disturbing smile.

"Miley I look pregnant too so deal with it! And plus at least Max isn't here." I said while I mumbling the last part.

He would not be happy if he saw us here.

"Ain't that the truth?" Miley mumbled. As we found our seats I looked all around the stadium and I just had to smile. It had been so long since Miley, Oliver and I have been to a football game. Of course Miley doesn't watch, she use to look around and spot cute boys but I don't know what she is going to do now since she has Max…

As the game began Miley kept on looking back at Oliver and I to have the same facial expressions as us so she would look interested in the game.

"Yeah!" Miley said cheerfully while other people looked at her like she was crazy.

"Miley what are you doing?" Oliver asked while shivering in the cold. "See they made a touchdown I saw it! See I do watch the game!" Miley said trying to convince us that she actually watches the game. "Miley the _other_ team got the touchdown." I told her while patting her back in defeat.

"Ohh…Boo!" Miley said changing her whole thought on this situation.

A minute till the game was over and it was getting intense, so intense that we were leaning up to see what was going to happen next. While Miley was trying to imitate us, "Yes!" everyone cheered as our team one. Oliver and I got so excited that we hugged each other; we haven't done that in so long. Plus I didn't care about hugging him neither did he because he has a _girlfriend_….

As we went to go celebrate we got hot chocolate at a nice little café away from all the busy people walking and stuff…

"Thank you! Finally we can actually do something all of us like to do." Miley said breathing in the warm air conditioned room.

While Oliver and I nodded our heads there were a couple of minutes of silence. But of course Miley had to break it "…So Oliver how intense are you and your girlfriend I mean dating wise I don't mean stuff I don't want to know."

"_Oh great" _was all I could think, I mean this is a sore subject for me and she knew that but she _had _to bring this certain subject up.

Oliver took a deep breath and put down his hot chocolate. "Their getting married he is giving her an engagement ring." I said before he could I mean I don't want to listen to him go on and on about how excited he is. Who would?

Miley looked at me sadly and then looked with a fakes smile and said "Oh really? That's great!" But there was one thing wrong with this picture, Oliver wasn't happy he looked sad in a way.

"Well actually Miles I haven't asked her yet and to tell you the truth I don't know if I want to anymore."

"What!" Miley and I both yelled spilling half of out hot chocolate down ourselves. Oh and incase you didn't know it was really hot!

As Oliver contained his laughing he helped us clean it up till we looked ok I guess...

"But yeah I don't know if I want to anymore I mean all she cares about is acting and this ball, like yesterday I asked her to take a break and let us go to grab a bite to eat but no she could take a break from the theater how dare I even think such a thing."

Miley and I were snickering the whole time he was talking, we couldn't help it I mean it was funny!

"It's not funny!" Oliver said making circles around on the table with his finger.

"Sorry Oliver but it is I mean when we first met her she was all stuck up and Ollie Wollie basically pukes central." Miley said to him as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"…Yeah everybody gets that expression…even my guy friends who would pay a women fifty bucks just to date a hot girl!"

"That tells you something right there Oliver." Miley said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to teach her to be an actual human being?"

"Oliver we tried that with you all our middle school and high school years and your still a donut!" I said taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

Right when I said that Oliver and Miley both smiled a warm smile. Me being the stupidest person in the world goes "what?"

"I haven't heard somebody call me that in almost four years."

I never really realized that it meant so much to him to be called that, or he figured out that I have hated him since the party in high school and yet I might still love him but am trying to get over him and it meant a lot to him.

….yeah I think the first one.

After a moment of silence he looked up at Miley and I and said "Ok well I will see you guys later, this was awesome guys so I will call you later ok?"

"Ok see ya." Miley and I said at the same time. I looked at her funny, I know she did something…just don't know what.

"Miley?" I said after Oliver turned the corner "What did you do?" I said trying to act calm.

Miley hesitated before she opened her mouth. She opened it then closed it. "Miley!" I said getting annoyed!

"Alright, alright, …..while you went to the bathroom I kind of…gave Oliver our numbers." She said hesitating.

Wait did she just say our?

Huh?

"Ok as in our, you mean our apartment? Or both of our cell numbers cause you know if you did that I would be very angry at you Miley." I said as sweet as I could, you know the sweet that make people want to puke.

"Well…you were gone and..and…" "You didn't!" I groaned. Why does this happen to me? Especially when I'm trying to get him off my mind and out of my life!

I groaned some more and put my head on the table; Miley does make me irritated a lot!

"Don't be mad at me Lil I mean it was a good cause I just thought you might be happy about it cause of wat u said a few weeks ag-"

"No see that's were you screwed up Miley, I am trying to not think about him I don't want to be like I am Miley I don't like him any more." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"That's a little sudden don't you think?" Miley said giving me a questionable look.

"I want end this conversation now!" I said being serious which is rare. I am trying so hard to not like him and in a way I am doing a good job, and in a way I'm doing a horrible job.

I am a failure!

**ok one of the stupidest chaps i have made so far but sorry about that...SORRY for not updating i have been busy and evreything i promise the next chapter will be interesting cause i would know...i am writing it...3 more chaps till the end of my first fic!!! i know tear tear...but anyways review and yeah :D**


	13. Marshmellow fairies scare me!

**Ok well I am just going to say is DON'T KILL ME!!!! I am SO SORRY for not updating it's just i have had no ideas left for the story i mean i did but it envolved pie...im not kidding! But i thought of something else and i will have three more chapters and then the story will be over, i will try my hardest to get this done by New Year's Eve but if i don't im sorry and im also sorry for saying im going to do something and i don't get to it...i have a life and it's hektic! so bare with me and i will get the next chapter up A.S.A.P!!**

"What did I say about puffy stuff Miley?" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Ok well this one isn't me…_

"Oh come on you look hott in purple!" Miley said seeing my face when I looked in the mirror.

Looking for a ballroom dress isn't what I call fun. Especially when you're trying to tell yourself that you don't like this person who invited you to it….er..well his _girlfriend_. But I guess looking ok is better than looking like a pink marshmallow fairy….or should I say purple!

"Oh Lilly this one will make Oliver's mouth water!" Miley said giving me thumbs up. "Miley I don't want to look like a Victoria Secret model!" I said starting to get defensive. Don't get me started with those models….

I sat there being too lazy to undo my dress. If you were shopping for something pointless for two hours you would feel the same thing.

But you know when everything is hopeless and you think something bad will come out of this, a miracle happens? Yeah well that's what happened to me….ironic isn't it?

I looked over at the clearance sale rack and saw a chocolate brown colored dress with beads in the top front. It was strapless and a little puffy at the bottom but barley and oh did I love it!

"Lilly look flowers on-"

"Miley shut up and help me get that dress over there!" I said pointing at it.

We bought it and left and boy was I happy! I came back to the hotel to do a little of my work…yeah only skimmed through it and got my book and read.

I sat there finding out the part were I have been wanting to find out for so long and…..k_nock knock knock…._

I groaned as I got up and looked through the peep hole. Oliver? Oh might be coming to tell me that the ball is canceled and I can go home and pretend like I never saw him anymore? Don't role your eyes it could happen!

I open the door to see a depressed looking guy staring at the floor. I wondered as I stood there what happened to him….Hey just because I don't like him and want to get anywhere as possible away from him; I can still care about him. Can't I?

"Oliver what's up?" I say trying to kind of act natural. His eyes sagged as he looked up at me, kind of like he was trying to call for help.

Instantly he became cheery and happy and looked like he was about to hug me. "Lilly hey uh I was wondering if you know the ball is in a week." He said while looking like he was going to hit himself. Because that is the most awesome thing to say to somebody! Even I know that!

"Yep, I know, Miley won't shut up about it, every morning 'seven more days, six more days'."

He chuckled as he started looking at the ground. "Well you know in eighth grade and how awesome I was at ballroom dancing?" He asked putting his hands in his coat pocket.

How could I not forget? That was when I figured out that I thought I had feelings for him…I mean when I figured out he had duck feet. Yeah he was my partner incase you didn't figure that out.

"Well…" He said looking at the ground more and more. "I need some catching up to do in that department and Sofia had to go find her dress and I was wondering if you could…" "If I could be your partner and lead you un like your girlfriend who is little more old fashion?" I said knowing I stole the words out of his mouth. "You stole the words out of my mouth!" Oliver said amazed. What did I tell ya:)

"….fine." I said trying to make it look like I was thinking. Hey I have nothing else to do!


	14. Running away should solve everything

**Ok well I put this chapter up and may I say it took me FOREVER to write this I mean I have been so busy latley that it's not even funny! but i have managed time to finish this...after reading over this chapter I realized i kind of gave you guys a depressing chapter for a christmas eve chapter...i really suck! But the next one is going to be my favorite one so it might take awhile cause i want it to be perfect! Ok well that means two more chaps then done with this fic. Hope you guys like it and have a Merry Christmas:)**

As the taxi came to a stop I looked up to what was supposed to be a dancing studio. "Uh Oliver I thought we we're going to a dance class?" "Well I thought if I watch the people dancing then I can try to dance like them." "You're so stupid! I mean who can do that?" I said looking at him while walking to the dance club. "I can!" He said with pride as we walked into the café.

The silver tiles shined in the light as the jazz players played and danced with their instruments. The walls were grey with blue atelic lights shown every so often. With couples dancing swinging around their partners the room felt more heat than usual. It was very peaceful yet not. It was a café and a bar, but mostly a café, there is barley anybody there.

It was a nice little place I have to admit.

"Oliver, how are you going to dance like that, let alone try and dance with me like that?" I said looking around at the people dancing. This is insane! Everyone had dresses up closes and Oliver and I had jeans on a tee shirt!

"Oh come on it can't be that hard can it?" He said looking at me with a questionable look. I shrugged as we went to the dance floor. We stood there for about five seconds, till we both realized we had to dance with each other, as in _dance _dance.

Oliver instantly took my hands and glanced around the room to see what we we're supposed to do, while I am hiding the tingly feeling that I am getting by holding Oliver's hands.

"So what are we going to dance to Mr. Dancing-with-stars?" Oliver turned to me right after I had spoken. "Well I guess we-." The music killed his sentence as it became a slow song. We both froze in instant shock! I mean I totally forgot about slow songs I just wanted to do something, not slow dance with _Oliver. _

"Uh…Oliver we don't have too…." I said trailing off while looking at my shoes….they have a little bit of white in them, I never noticed that….

"Well I kind of want to Lilly, I mean I really want to impress Sofia with my dancing skills." He said with pleading eyes.

Great! Right when my high school dreams come true they go crashing down all because of some stupid bitch that thinks she is to amazing for her own boyfriend……grr if I ever get married I will NEVER name my kids Sofia.

"….fine." I say trying as hard as I could not to look him in the eyes. If I say so myself I did a pretty good job at that…..till Oliver had to make a stupid comment. "My shoes do look amazing down there don't they?" I instantly looked up at him with his eyes shining something I had never scene before.

I have to admit it is scaring me, because it kind of looks like he is wanting to do something but I don't want to know what.

As we swayed to the music it felt very nice being in his arms, holding on to him, it felt good. I know I sound like some love struck puppy but I am not…to be honest I have no idea. My mind is going so crazy right now I just might explode!

As the song died down all I could think of in my head was _YES! _But of course when you want something to happen the total opposite happens, sometimes good, sometimes bad. Of course this was bad because an even slower song came on. Oliver looked at me with another set of pleading eyes. "You know the more you plead the more I am going to hate you." I said honestly, I mean I hate dancing what's the point? All you do is wear high heals and walk in a circle fast, like you're drunk.

We danced some more and it was getting pretty quite with everybody there, I was getting comfortable dancing and being with Oliver, so much that I put my head on his shoulder. He twitched his shoulder out of shock but relaxed after letting it in. I have known this boy since Pre School I know what his reactions are.

"You look nice tonight." Oliver whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine instantly. Oh darn you feelings I thought for sure I had you locked up! "Shut up buttering me up is just going to make it worse." Oliver chuckled and kept on swaying. We danced for a couple of more minutes till Oliver spoke up. "Lilly I asked you to come help and be my dance partner because you're a really good dancer." I brought my head up and looked at him in disbelief. "Oh yeah I should be on dancing with the stars!" I said getting all excited!

He chuckled and looked at me very seriously….almost to serious for me to handle. "No Lilly I mean." He took in a deep breathe "I mean I have danced with Sofia, it's just I wanted to get better, and you're the best dance partner I've ever danced with." "But Oliver we were in either grade when we danced together, we never danced at parties or any of that."

"I know." He said "I can still remember can't I?" I looked at him puzzled "Oliver we sucked at dancing I even remember that!" "I know." He grinned "But I always thought you danced well." Right after that sentence I could have sworn his face was getting closer to mine.

I panicked! I didn't know what to do! I mean he has a girlfriend for pete sakes! But before I could even think I was being kissed! After the shock of being kissed, I kiss back. And boy was it good! I mean oh my gosh! It was everything I excepted and more! But while coming back to reality I realized he had a girlfriend and at the same time we parted.

"This was a mistake." Oliver mumbled looking at his feet. He looked up fast at me "Everything we did is a mistake." After that he lost eye contact with me no matter what I would say.

_Everything we did is a mistake….._

As I tried hard to hold back tears I looked at him and tried to understand this. "Oh ok everything we have done is a mistake…like even meeting, ok I get it now..." I said trailing off before leaving and hiding under my bed and never talking to any life form or creature on the face of the earth. "No Lilly that's not what I meant at all I-" "No Oliver I get it you just came here to tell me that you wish to not speak to me anymore, and ok, I can deal with that…..So I guess bye Oliver." I said, whispering the last part to him because I couldn't hold the tears anymore.

I instantly walked off the dance floor, and out of the club, straight over to get a taxi. As I put my hand up to get a taxi I heard a little voice calling "Lilly, Lilly wait please!" But as it kept on getting louder I waved my hand faster, till a taxi pulled up to me. I instantly got in just in time before Oliver caught up to me. You would not believe how many people there were coming into the club right when I left!

As I told the driver were to go I got out my cell phone and automatically called Miley. "Hey Lil, what's up?" Miley said through the other line. Apparently she saw the color I.D. "Miles, I'm on my way to the hotel….I am going home, I'm getting a ticket when I get to the airport, Tell Max that if he does all our work I will by him a soda machine and by him soda for the next seven months!" I said try my hardest to hold back tears on the phone, everyone can always tell if you're crying through the phone!

Through the other line I heard Miley take a big sigh "Oh Lilly…but when I get home will you tell me what happened? I mean I know I still have a week and a half but still, I am not going to rat you out with questions now because you sound so sad and desperate to leave. But when I get home will you please tell me?" Miley said pleadingly.

I looked at my feet as she finished her last sentence. She was right I was desperate to leave. I wanted to go and never see Oliver again. "Ok Miley I will tell you everything just not right now, hey are you at the hotel?" I said thinking of a plan. "Yes, and yes I'm getting your stuff together for you….hey you're scaring me, please go to the spa when you get back home ok?" "Sure." I said while smiling that girl can read me like a book. I swear I can't hide anything from her.

As I got off the phone I didn't realize how mush time I spent on the phone because right when I got off I was in front of the hotel. I instantly ran up to my room and banged on the door. "Hold on, hold on..…Wait! Is there a fire in the hotel? If so then keep on banging!" Miley said, I could tell after her odd thought she ran to the door. The door swung open to a frighten Miley, and then soften when realizing it was me. "Come in the suitcase is on the bed and your charger for your phone is on the mantel." "Miley you're a saint thank you so much! We are so going on a shopping spree when we get back." I said trying to make myself look happy.

As I got all my things I gave a hug to Miley while saying good bye but before I could say it she said "Oliver did something that bad huh?" She said while rubbing her hand up and down my back. "…Yeah…yeah he did." Right when I said that it all just came out. The tears just wouldn't stop. I felt like I had a river inside of me and it all of a sudden burst out!

"Hey girl no boy is worth any of your tears!" Miley said trying to comfort me. "I know but I'm so stupid for still liking him after all these years…." As we separated Miley looked at me with care in her eyes. "Lilly, you know that doesn't happen for any old reason?!" I ignored that comment as I rubbed my eyes trying hard not smear my mascara or eye liner. I got all my things and waved good bye. As I walked toured the door I looked back at Miley and tried to say goodbye. But right when I opened my mouth a tear trickled down my face. "See ya back at home Miley." I whispered and left to go the airport.


	15. Angrey Max and a confused blonde

**The other night I had a dream where I owned Hannah Montana and Lilly and Oliver were together! But then I woke up and I don't own Hannah Montana nor Lilly and Oliver are together which crushed my hopes and dreams…..**

"Lilly I am going to fix another batch of brownies." Miley said, while entering the kitchen.

"Uh….Miley, this would be your third batch. Don't you think that's enough?" I said, trying hard to avoid Miley's bad side.

"I AM GOING TO MAKE BROWNIES!"

Miley yelled, through the kitchen. I sighed looking down at the yellow-striped blanket, which was covering me. "Somebody is pmsing today!" I mumbled through my breath. I then look up from my position on the couch, to look up at the window.

It was raining….again.

It has been raining this whole week! And I have no idea out of my right mind why, but I have this weird feeling something isn't right. I know, it sounds stupid, but I just can't help it. I have always thought like that, ever since I was a child….Okay now I am getting ridiculous!

I took in a deep breath and picked up the remote to watch one of those love sickening 1950's movies….Okay! I forgot the title!

As I started watching the movie I couldn't help but notice, the girl in the movie.

How she fell head over heels for this boy, and how the boy 'shockingly' felt the same way!

Damn You Karma!

Love sucks! I am just going to say it now, because your life is going to be a living hell if you fall in love with a boy, and doesn't like you back. Not what I call a happy ending!

And no if you were wondering, no am not talking about Oliver! I mean I'm talking about other guys in my life that have broken my heart. It's just a coincidence that Oliver has broken my heart too.

Who am I kidding; yes I am talking about Oliver!

This is so sad that a twenty-five year old woman is still in love with her high school crush! I am so pathetic, why can't I get over him. I mean I haven't seen him in two years!

After the whole dance lesson scandal, I haven't heard from him since. Miley told me he didn't go to the stupid ball either; she said that she saw him in the lobby of the hotel, before she left. Miley said that he looked so miserable that she almost cried.

It made me feel bad, when I heard that he was miserable, but the guy broke my heart!

Good Riddance!

I instantly shook all my thoughts out of my head when all of a sudden, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Miley," I whined. "Go answer the door!" I said playing with the fringe on my blanket.

Right after I finished my sentence the person outside the door was knocking more rapidly than before.

"LILLY IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THAT DOOR YOU'RE NOT HAVING ANY CAKE!" Miley yelled from the kitchen.

"I thought you were-you know what? Never mind," I said getting up to get the door. I touched the golden handle of the door and turned it slowly.

Right when I open the door all the way I gasped.

I saw a man standing on my porch, drenched with rain, and wearing a ruined tuxedo. He had the most amazing brown eyes and wet hair that were now in his eyes. I knew exactly who it was, but was afraid to admit it.

As the man was gasping for air, I froze not knowing what to do. I mean what am I supposed to say? I don't want to be rude, but then again I do….

"Hi Lilly," the man said looking up at me. I could hide it anymore. "Oliver what the heck are you doing here-why are you here? It's raining, and why are you dressed up?" I lost it I was angry yet embarrassed. You would too if you were in your pajamas!

Oliver chuckled lightly as he put his hands in his pants pockets. "I am here because I ditched my wedding to Sofia..." He said looking down. "What! Oliver why," I said softly looking into his eyes. I saw sadness and hope, but didn't know why.

Everything that he had done to me came flooding back to me, to the point were I looked up at him and said "Oliver please just leave." I whispered looking at the ground.

Apparently Oliver didn't like what I said because he looked at me and slightly raised his voice "Damn it Lilly! Let me just talk to you for five minutes, then I will leave you alone!"

I looked at him shocked; I never thought he was going to say that. I haven't heard him talk like that in a long time…

Right after he yelled I heard Miley also yells "LILLY WHO THE HELL IS HERE? IT BETTER NOT BE MAX, BECAUSE IM NOT READY TO TALK TO HIM YET…." After saying that there was a huge crash in the kitchen, then a soft "I can't tell him now…not now…"

While ignoring Miley talking I just grabbed my grey sweater and went outside to hear what Oliver had to say.

I quickly shut the door and turned around to face him. "Okay, what?" I said looking annoyed. Apparently Oliver saw that I was annoyed to because he looked at me, and then looked away.

"Lilly why can't I talk to you," He said sympathetically

"…Because you hurt me baldy Oliver I don't know if I can forgive you…" I said trying hard not to cry. I am so pathetic I am going to cry, over something he probably already knows. Well…at least its raining maybe he won't notice.

Apparently this made him mad, again. He shook his head with fury but said nothing. He then looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. "Lilly don't you get it?" He asked raising his voice slightly from before.

"Get what?" I said in the same tone as him.

That's when he blew up; I could see it in his eyes. But yet kept a calm face on, he looked me right in the eyes, making me melt all over.

"I am madly in love with you!" He said rather annoyed. "Can't you see it? I have been in love with you since I realized it was you in my arms in the hotel! You're beautiful, just like I remember in high school, and you still laugh the way you use to! You never changed, and that's what made me want to be with you more." He said taking in a deep breath.

I could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, he wasn't finished; because before I could think anything through he started talking again.

"I know I have been a real asshole, but that's only because ever since high school I have been trying to prove to myself that I am not in love with you. But while I have been proving to myself I have been hurting you more. I can't handle even grasping the fact that I made you cry. Lilly, I know it's probably too late, and I know you want to probably kill me right now, but if it helps I ditched my own wedding to be with you?"

I froze, I had no idea what was going threw my mind, and let alone what to even say to the man. I just looked into his eyes maybe seeing my answer, but sadly I just fell even more in love with him.

Why must I be so cliché?

Oliver gave me an unsure look but started to walk toward me, getting closer to me than he already was. He was so close that I could feel his breathe on my lips and it made me want to grab him and kiss him, but I knew this was too good to be true, it always is.

Oliver moved his face closer to mine, if that was even possible and said softly "Lilly, I want to be with you so baldy it hurts! I want to marry you, start a family with you, and grow old with you." He said taking a breath. "Long story short Lilly, I want to be with you, and I am not going to let you run away from me anymore."

That's when I lost it, my lips crashed against his; sharing the sweetest yet passionate kiss I think I have ever had. I could feel Oliver's mouth form into a smile, as my arms went around his neck, and I could feel his arms wrap around my waist.

As the kiss got more passionate, his grip on my waist got tighter as he picked me up and twirled me around.

In the rain...with mud...and puddles...yes every girls dream!

I always thought those movies were they kiss in the rain is so cheesy and too chick flick for me, but now I think I am going to watch everyone single one now….hey you tell me if you're this weird when the love of your life comes and ditches his own wedding to be with you!

I hear the door open, then a "Lilly what are you-OH MY GOD!!" Then a huge squeal, I am not kidding you I thought my ears were seriously bleeding!

Oliver and I finally part from our kiss and turn around to see who it was. Miley was screaming from head to toe, till we saw Max running toward our house. That's when Miley froze, but then started screaming…again

We were still in each others arms till we heard what Max had to say…

"Is it true?" Max asked breathlessly while trying to get air.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lexington." Miley said while avoiding eye contact with him.

"I think you do know Stewart!" Max said rather annoyed.

That's when I was getting annoyed because Miley was already on my nerves for having 'girl' issues today, but she doesn't have to take it out on my Max.

"Okay Miley, what the heck is going on? I think Max and I both want to know what is going on." I said while crossing my arms and giving her 'the look.'

"Ahem." Oliver said while nudging me in the shoulder.

"Oh yeah and Oliver too…even though he doesn't count, but we'll pretend he does."

"Next time I nudge you please say something that makes me sound important." He said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Oliver but you should have known better, I mean-"

"Could we please get back to the main issue here people?" Max said very annoyed, and I mean his face was red! He looked hurt yet hopeful.

…what's up with guys looking hopeful today?

As we all grew quiet Max started to talk, "Now Miley, what is going on….please tell me."

He sounded so desperate I felt sorry for the guy, I mean he looks so worn out from running here, and all he wants is an answer and Miley won't give him one….sometimes I wish I could just run over her with a really big truck!

Miley took her time before she started to talk; she just stared at the steps she was standing on. Then, finally she took a big breath and spoke the words I thought I would have heard when we where fifteen.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to tell all of you sooner or later, but….the truth of why I'm so moody lately Lilly and why I am all of a sudden not talking to you Max is because….I'm pregnant."

**I don't think I could say sorry enough for the huge absence I have left you guys (that actually read my stories!) It's just that I wanted this chapter to not suck cause all of them do, and I would write this chapter then delete it because I thought it was bad. Then I got grounded for a while, then finals happened till I realized I haven't updated this...So I am sorry!! And to tie it all I left a cliffhanger!! To hate me more!! But I am going to stop my lazy attitude and update more! And I am working on my new story 'Love is a Battle Field' Changed the title…yeah I do that to much for example I changed this title!! And I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! And I hope this long chapter pays for it and don't worry and long one is coming up for the next one too so...please don't hate me!!**


End file.
